


Twilight and Life and Death Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Alice Cullen Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Renesmee Cullen Bashing, Some AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just some Headcanons for Twilight and Life and Death from my Tumblr account.





	1. Jacob Being the Best Friend for Bella

  * Texting her throughout the summer making The Cullens’ move a little less bad for Bella
  * Being over at her place eating ice cream and watching sad movies to cheer her up
  * Helping her do silly small things that Edward might deam dangerous for her
  * Such as probably going to the woods and having a hike
  * Or riding a bike
  * Small things really
  * Being there to help Bella
  * Him telling her he’ll be busy for a few weeks when he finally turns to a werewolf
  * Alice comes after this since she and Edward kept freaking out about what the mcheyhey was going on and why she wasn’t in visions
  * They eventually get Victoria quickly after that and Laurent is with the Denalis
  * He supports her on being with Edward
  * He has Sam make everyone get to know the Cullens since he’s curious about all of them
  * Most of the pack become saddened when hearing about Rose’s story
  * This boy will legit try and help Bella get boned by Edward
  * They try their best
  * He giggles nervously as Bella tells him that she and Edward were genna have a normal honeymoon
  * Mostly because this is his friend and has touched Edward’s. It’s colder than ice. Like an iceberg
  * Becomes supportive and excited for when she says she’s pregnant
  * He finds out quickly after she texts him
  * He and the pack freak out because its BELLA
  * He’s with Leah on the confused pups squad thing
  * The whole pack go visit her when she comes back and suggest a way for the fetus to not hurt her
  * She gives a healthy delivery a month before her birthday
  * Twins
  * A girl named Esmeralda Renee Cullen. Esme or Ren for short
  * And a boy Evan Charles Cullen
  * Both grow slowly
  * Much slower than a human surprisingly.
  * Jacob doesn’t imprint of course




	2. Bella and Edward’s baby being a somewhat more on the human side hybrid and takes after Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are headcanons for if their kid was more human than vampire and took after Bella. Also lets pretend the wedding was a month or two after graduation.

  * It grows slower than in the books and movie inside Bella until she drinks blood to which eventually slows down the growing more
  * It has strong kicks but not hard enough to harm bella although it leaves only small bruises sometimes
  * When Bella is in labor she has it normally
  * It’s a week before her 20th when Bella gives birth to the baby
  * It comes out healthy but when they come out they look too small for how they all thought it would look like
  * Alice fears that the baby won’t make it
  * So does Jacob and Carlisle
  * But Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Esme believe it was the vamp gene making the process quick while the human part had them somehow stay small enough to look premature
  * Bella holds them for a small while before Edward turns her
  * The whole family take pictures and video records the baby in the incubator while Bella transforms
  * When Bella finally finishes turning she goes off to feed while having a bit of a tummy of course (she was pregnant of course she genna have a mom bod)
  * While Bella was turning everyone was making sure the baby was ok
  * When she holds her baby she smiles and cooes making the baby happy
  * Eventually they realize that the baby is growing slower than a human pace
  * Rose and Esme have to break the news to Alice that the house can’t be too decorative anymore because there’s a baby now. A _ **BABY**_.
  * Edward has a mental panic each time a different family member holds his child
  * Because they’re all cold!
  * But the baby doesn’t mind since they have them wrapped in a bunch of blankets
  * The baby has Charlie’s brown locks with Bella’s eyes and freckles
  * Bella puts them to sleep of course with a lullaby Renee sang to her
  * They eventually find out that the baby’s power is basically like Bella’s since they tell all the Covens about the baby
  * Benjamin quickly discovers about Bella’s and the baby’s power
  * Which are the same
  * Edward can see small snippets of their thoughts though
  * All the covens end up almost spoiling the baby in cuddles
  * Which then leads to them crying and being handed back to Bella
  * The baby prefers Bella over Edward since she mostly plays with them at night when they wake up crying
  * When they finally look about 8 months old they start to crawl
  * The baby also doesn’t like it when Alice tries to dress them
  * Only Esme, Bella, and Rose are allowed to dress them
  * Jacob and Seth are babysitters when they all go hunting
  * Eventually when they look like 1 years old they start to walk
  * Which shows them how much of a mini Bella they have at their hands
  * The little cutie ends up tripping over nothing or on the carpet
  * That and when they crawl their arms give out after a few seconds
  * Eventually over the years the Cullens and the pack sees a clumsy child walking smack into the glass doors, trip while walking up the stairs or walking down the small steps outside



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...there may be a few questionable things but oh well.


	3. Julie and Bella being the best of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two books will have crossovers in some of these headcanons.

  * Being weary of Edward when he and Bella start to date
  * Being the third wheel on some dates but because Bella asks her to
  * Becomes friends with only Rosalie and Esme because she finds them both interesting
  * Likes Rosalie more when she finds out she’s a mechanic
  * Her and Bella hanging out at her place and bake
  * Her and Bella having sleepovers
  * Freaking out when she sees Edward in Bella’s room
  * Ends up having Alice give her a small makeover as to not let Bella take the torture
  * Ends up hating it
  * Edward finds it hard to keep a straight face near her since her thoughts are her thinking of Bella and how she’s basically dating an icicle
  * She helps Bella bail out of the birthday party by telling Alice she was taking Bella somewhere only for her




	4. Bella's pregnancy if it wasn't life dangerous

  * Yes the baby is growing fast, but mostly because of the vampire genes
  * It takes nutrients from whatever Bella eats
  * All the Cullens watch fascinated as they feel the baby’s foot move in Bell’s belly
  * Esme and Rose getting excited with her by helping her pick out what the baby’s nursery would look like
  * Because they told Alice to fuck off since all this shit was because of her
  * With the damn outfits and shit
  * Jacob finds out but since the child isn’t hurting her he lets it slide and tells the pack
  * Which makes them cautious
  * Until Carlisle invites them for a baby shower
  * Which they go to
  * Surprisingly the delivery was normal
  * Although, surprisingly Bella was able to hurt Edward’s hand as she gave birth
  * Everyone winces around the house whenever Bella screams at Edward
  * The baby has chocolate brown eyes while also having curly brown locks




	5. Charlie in a Poly relationship with Carlisle and Esme

  * Is the same as Bella when it comes with gifts
  * He basically figured out what they were after Bella accidentally let it out.
  * Is a blushing mess when Esme compliments him
  * She and Carlisle shower him with compliments
  * Will defend them whenever he gets called slurs or hears bad things being said about them
  * His neck or hips being covered in love bites or bruises constantly
  * Cuddles every gosh darn day
  * Is sometimes the little spoon when cuddling, or always
  * He watches in the sidelines with Bella as the Cullens play baseball
  * Gets turned after an accident at work occured that caused both Esme and Carlisle fear for his life
  * They feel guilty and have to hold back Bella from checking up on him as they hear his pained screams
  * Bella is the one who takes him for his first feeding since he wants to do this with her
  * Spends his first night with them in bed
  * They end up breaking most of the furniture




	6. Common F*cking Sense in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn

  * She passes out a few seconds after she cuts her arm for Victoria to get distracted on for a bit
  * She throws the damn heels through the Cullen House after Alice gives them to her
  * “Because damn it Alice I can’t walk in my own shoes what the hell makes you think I can walk in heels. Also it’s in your damn backyard where there’s dirt.”
  * “I rather wear my mom’s wedding dress you psychic pixie.”
  * She takes out Mike and Jessica from the wedding guest list
  * She takes out even more people she isn’t close with
  * She curses at Alice who keeps trying to add way too many unnecessary things
  * “I will fucking gut you when I’m a newborn if you make it a giant ass wedding Alice.”
  * Before she grabs her suitcase to go to the honeymoon she opens it and tosses out what Alice put her and grabs a spare suitcase that Jacob got her with sweatpants and comfy flannel
  * She is the one to top in the honeymoon
  * Because Edward is too much of a wuss
  * Is smug the next day




	7. Twilight Fix Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is because I want my children happy.

  * Carlisle was 32 when he was turned
  * Esme ran away to become a teacher and met Carlisle at 24 as she took a student to see him since he broke his arm during recess
  * They slowly got become friends

* * *

  * She gets turned after she’s in a car crash
  * She met Edward a month later
  * Esme was the one to find Rosalie and comforts her before she turns her
  * She helps her get revenge
  * Alice is secretive with her gift after realizing as a child how much her father was disgusted or disturbed by it
  * She gets married to a man when she turns 21
  * Which leads…to her being hurt
  * Rosalie is the one to find her while she’s finished tranforming
  * Jasper finds them a week after he’s turned after running away from Maria




	8. If Bella had a normal baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was inspired from memories from my little brother and my nephew

  * When he starts teething he will chew on anything
  * Poor Charlie and the wolf pack whenever they check his mouth to see if his teeth are growing and end up having him biting their finger hard as f*ck
  * Which ends up with almost all of them shouting in pain
  * Bella wanting to smack Emmett or The Pack when his first word is the b word
  * Whenever Bella isn’t home and the he ends up time out he ends up put in a closet by Alice because this dumb bitch doesn’t know what a time out is
  * Which results on him learning how to walk
  * However he ends up holding on to the wall as he walks around the house
  * Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and even the Pack will and no matter what they do pick up and carrie him as soon as he starts to cry
  * Which annoys Edward and Alice greatly since they don’t want him to become too dependent on hugs
  * But they just can’t help it. He’s small and tiny he needs hugs
  * Jasper can’t either. He can feel the sadness radiating off of him
  * Everyone can hear whenever Emmett picks hin up and mutters in an excited voice, “tiny tiny baby. Tiny tiny human.”
  * Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Edward both have a heart attack whenever Emmett tosses him lightly on the air




	9. How Bella's transformation should've gone

  * She gasps and wakes up a few seconds after the venom starts to kick in
  * Scaring the heck out of Edward and Jacob
  * Everyone in the house can hear the raw agony she is on as her bones reconnect
  * Rosalie tightens her hold on the demon baby as Bella lets out a weak chocked cry as her spine reconnected
  * Edward fights the urge to leave the room and grips his wife hand as she lets out sobs of pain as her bones connect
  * Jacob brushing her hair to soothe her
  * Bella choking between screams of agony as she tells Jasper to not use his powers on her
  * She passes out many times because of the smell of her blood
  * Esme takes this moment to put her in comfy sweat pants and a baggy shirt
  * Because fuck you Alice she’s in pain and she’s genna want to be comfortable when she wakes up
  * Her loosing her voice the second day and ends up biting her lip hard enough to draw blood
  * She passes out an hour before the transformation is complete




	10. NSFW for Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme

  * Charlie is a genteman and eats Esme out while Carlisle sucks him off
  * Esme leaves Charlie hickeys on his neck while he’s still human
  * Carlisle grips the sheets whenever Charlie sucks him off
  * Esme and Carlisle always leave him hickeys on his thighs
  * Even his hips
  * Esme likes to ride Charlie when he’s had a long day from work
  * Charlie likes to ride Carlisle whenever he wants to spoil him.
  * Esme and Carlisle like it when he ties them up and puts whipped cream in their private parts because they end up a whimpering mess
  * Esme especially
  * Charlie is the little spoon of course 




	11. If Bella Was Insecure About Her Relationship With Edward

  * At first she’s cautious
  * She doesn’t let Edward kiss her when he confesses about being in her room. She turns her cheek as he tries to kiss her
  * She immediately declines to meet the rest of the family since she knows it’s too early into the relationship
  * She also declines to go to prom
  * She slowly and slowly gets to know each sibling, because if he really truly loves her then she should get to know everything about his siblings and family before the relationship goes further
  * Their dates are small and comfortable since they’re mostly movie dates
  * She has small internal panic attacks whenever Edward tells her he loves her. Because she knows that love is just a chemical reaction of the brain. She’s heard this before….and is scared
  * She’s more friendly and prefers to hang with Rosalie since she feels she can talk freely with her on how scared she feels
  * She gets that somewhat scared feeling on her birthday
  * But no. She doesn’t care that she’ll be older than Edward
  * She’s scared of how Edward might feel though
  * Would he feel disgusted? Repulsed by her ageing even though she was happy?
  * Even after them being together 6 months she hasn’t let him kiss her. Because she wants it to be special and she wants to be sure if he’s the right choice




	12. Alternative Life of Riley

  * He isn’t there the night Victoria was looking for someone to turn
  * He was at his dorm and studying for a test that he was going to have the next day
  * Victoria ended up turning a black haired girl who reminded her of a certain Swan
  * The girl looked somewhat similar to the Swan but her eyes were blue, she was shorter, and had a birthmark under her left thigh
  * Anyway, Riley ends up majoring in English
  * He ends up becoming a teacher
  * Years later he ends up teaching Bella and Edward AP English Lit.
  * He meets Leah who has followed the Cullens since Jacob wanted to help Bella and Edward with raising their kid who grew really slow
  * They both end up falling for one another
  * Turns out Leah imprinted on him the first time they saw each other and she barely realized it when she noticed she was aging a little
  * He ends up dating her of course
  * He, however, gets in an accident and is in critical condition
  * Leah gets depressed and pleads the Cullens to turn him since she feels like she can’t live without him.
  * Carlisle smiled softly and nods before turning him.
  * Once he wakes up Leah explains what happened and what they did
  * Surprisingly he’s ok with it.
  * A few years later they get married
  * Surprisingly they have triplets




	13. Twilight Vamps Being the Same as the one in Cirque Du Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a mess but Cirque du Freak vamps are very much different so I tried very hard on doing this. It’s also hella gay. Ima give y'all the general of how the vamps are in Cirque Du Freak before getting to the headcanons.

  1. CdF vamps age 1 year every 10 years
  2. Half vamps every 5
  3. Sleep in coffins
  4. Can’t be photographed nor filmed because their atoms move too quickly
  5. Can see in the dark
  6. Vamps can scale walls
  7. They’re nails get long, sharp, and very strong
  8. Vamps can have mates for 10-15 years before they re-mate or go on with someone else
  9. Less fem vamps, more male vamps
  10. Garlic, silver, or holy objects don’t bother them
  11. They can still get sunburnt but the sun won’t bother them for a while but if left in the sun for 6 hours they can still die
  12. Vampires can drink only a bit of human blood every now and then while also a bit of animal blood.
  13. They breath out a type of chemical that makes the human they’re genna drink unconscious
  14. They cut a small cut with their nails on humans to drink from them and use their spit to heal the small cut
  15. They can get scars
  16. Their spit heals a bit of some wounds
  17. They’re telepathic
  18. Some vamps can talk with spiders
  19. Neither gender can have kids unless they wanna bang a certain magical midget man’s disaster twins
  20. Vampires are a breed of vamps who drink a little bit of human blood and look basically normal
  21. Vampaneze are the other type who are fucking purple skinned because they drink all the human blood
  22. They can date humans
  23. When turned it’s really just a prick on each fingertip before exchanging blood with the vamp
  24. They’re decended from wolves
  25. They can’t read



Now for headcanons!

  * Carlisle would look 57 years old
  * Ernest would meet Carlisle at 28 years old for the first time (he was born 2 years before from how Esme was) and he was turned after running away from his wife after begging Carlisle to take him away from his normal life
  * They had become friends for a short while after meeting for the first time
  * They both ended up crushing soooo hard on each other
  * They ran away after Carlisle told the truth in what he was
  * He eventually was turned and they stayed friends for a few more years and they eventually become mates after going to Vampire Mountain
  * Looks about 36 years old
  * Everyone in Vampire Mountain are surprised that they’re still together after 3 decades and find it endearing when they re-mate
  * Royal was turned by Carlisle after Carlisle saved him from being brutally murdered by his fiancé when he was 18.
  * Carlisle saved him by flitting (running super fast) and taking him with him when he heard what was happening
  * Royal decided to run away and live with the adorable couple once he saw that they didn’t care that he also liked men
  * They changed him since Royal couldn’t bare going back to his family after what his bride to be wanted to do to him.
  * Emmett is the child of Ara Sails (if ya read the books you know who she is) who had the help of Mr.Tall after she and Larten seperated (idk the aging process since yeah the vamps age slowly but these fucking disaster twins are magical and shit so I’m genna say he ages normally before starting to age slowly at 19).
  * He was trained by his mother to be at least be a good fighter while growing up
  * He only has small scars on his back and some on his stomach from sparring
  * Emmett is (in human terms) 29 when he meets Royal who is (in human terms) 28 years old when Carlisle took him and Ernest to Vampire Mountain
  * It was love at first sight
  * They were both very obvious to everyone in the mountain but these two dorks didn’t see
  * Eventually Ara had to make these two dorks see they belonged together
  * Royal loves watching him sparr with the other vamps
  * Archie is a half vamp since he was turned in the year 1920 at 19 years old making him 36 when They all meet Beau
  * He was turned because he caused a bit of trouble for a vampire and became his assistant
  * Jasper came from a farm
  * He was turned by Maria who was a vampaneze because she found him attractive but a vampire came along and redid the ritual that made him more vampire than vampaneze a few weeks later after he killed her
  * He has scars all over his forearms because of Maria attacking him before he eventually killed her with a knife and axe
  * He was 21 when he was turned making him 35 years old when he meets Archie and everyone
  * He has a small purple tint in his skin from him feeding off all the human blood but since he has more vampire blood in his system it’s slowly disappearing
  * They both meet as well in Vampire Mountain
  * Jasper was in the dualing ring and Archie as well gay panicked seeing how hot Jasper was
  * They became friends before slowly deciding to be mates
  * Eventually the vampire that changed Archie let him go but since he had no place to go he shyly asked the Cullens if he can stay with them they agree
  * The same with Jasper
  * Edward had barely turned 17 in a half when he was turned into a half vampire and the reason is so dumb
  * He had gone to the hospital in where Carlisle worked at and noticed he looked like someone from a book and confronted him about it before also telling his friend
  * Which led to him being called crazy whenever he kept showing them evidence
  * A fight ensued and his friend ended up in a coma
  * He eventually confronts Carlisle and asks for his help to get his friend to wake back up
  * He’s turned before Carlisle helps him
  * They fake his death by having him look like he got ran over by a train
  * He misses his parents but with how Carlisel and Ernest treat him….well he easily forgets
  * Beau isn’t a vampire nor vampaneze
  * He’s the son of Desmond Tiny which he had by accident (or was he)
  * Nah he was planned but Mr.Tiny forgot why he wanted him so he let Mr.Tall raise him
  * He’s magical like his twin siblings but he prefers not to use his magic much
  * Changes his hair color time to time
  * Is friends with Evra Von and Darren
  * Has accidentally called his older brother dad more than once
  * He ages normal but because of the magic in his blood he may start to age slowly of course once he turns 18
  * Mr.Tall named him Beau since he actually believed he was a beautiful child
  * Beau Malvolio Swan is his full name….Mr.Tiny put his middle name so….no surprise he has a worrisome middle name
  * The Swan part in his name is because Mr.Tall saw a swan swim past in the lake that he had gone to when he had to meet Mr.Tiny to pick up Beau
  * Has been homeschooled his entire life because of the moving of the Cirque
  * Beau lives in Forks since a vampire named Charlie has lived there for a short while and wants some company, mostly just to feel how having a child feels like so Desmond made Beau go
  * Beau is still clumsy and is tall and lanky thanks to having Mr.Tall as a sibling
  * He’s like…5'6 and is skinny no matter how much food he eats
  * Edward is the only one who goes to High School since…he’s the only one who can pass off as a normal teen and can actually read and write
  * Their cover is really simple: He’s Ernest’s child who he had as a teen. Archie is Esme’s half sibling, Royal is Carlisle’s son from a previous marriage and Emmett is his husband. Jasper is Archie’s husband
  * Carlisle is still a doctor of course but the kind for vampires
  * Ernest is a baker since….well you can guess on the ingredients when baking
  * Royal is a mechanic because he at least remembers how to read and write somewhat
  * Emmett works with Royal
  * Archie works at a flowershop store tending to the flowers
  * Edward of course helps them all out when they need to read stuff or write down things as well
  * Beau weekly changes his hair color thanks to the magic in him and lies about using kool-aid to do it
  * They both become friends slowly at first
  * But everyone can see how Cullen is into Swan
  * Everyone ships them




	14. Charlie Being Turned

  * Surprisingly, Jasper, Alice, and Edward’s powers don’t work on him that much.
  * It just gets a little fuzzy sometimes but when Bella is with they all can’t see shit
  * He’s turned after he gets hit by a drunk driver minutes after Bella and Edward leave the reception
  * No humans noticed but the Cullens and Denalis saw and ended up turning him because they really….didn’t want Bella to end up alone and all
  * Bella and Edward miss their flight since they stay for the time being for when Charlie is turning.
  * Bella takes this opportunity to have Edward turn her so that she and Charlie can experience it together
  * Sadly Charlie has his mustache cut off so as to not cause them problems in the future
  * He wakes up hours before Bella is due to finish changing and is explained on what happened
  * Once Bella wakes up she’s still a clumsy mess surprisingly and they both run off to feed leaving Edward behind and sad
  * Both feed off a mountain lion
  * They end up finding out they’re both a mental and physical shield but together they make a mental and physical shield together
  * Edward and Bella go into their honeymoon 5 months later and well….Edward is extremely sore
  * Charlie’s mate turns out to be Billy




	15. Edward Having a Normal Bachelor Party

  * It’s Bella that tells them to do make Edward have his bachelor party normal in human terms
  * Mostly as payback for fucking up her truck and giving her the fucking tank truck (which she had broken and fucked up the engine and among other things thanks to the Pack. They were all ok with her decision. Also Jacob fucked up the brakes and the oil for her since he worked really hard on the other truck)
  * Jasper and Emmett were ok with it and were already somewhat scared of what kind of Newborn she’d be
  * They, however, found it hilarious that she made a list on what she was ok with being in the party
  * It was a long list
  * Emmett got to pick the strippers
  * Jasper has to give out calm emotions when he and Emmett pick up Edward from Bella’s house.
  * Both are just singing random songs from bands and Disney to not let Edward know anything
  * Edward is blindfolded and surprisingly Emmett had gotten some vampire strippers who are nomads but who only feed off those who they deem evil for society
  * Edward ends up freaking out and awkwardly tries to look as best as he can but Emmett and Jasper’s thoughts are hard to ignore
  * If he was human he would be beet red and be covering his face in embarrassment.
  * Bella has a smug face on the day of the wedding which basically helps her not be nervous and that’s when he realizes
  * He married a very wicked human
  * Who he now not piss off and probably fix her truck




	16. If Rosalie Planned the Wedding

  * She instantly sits Bella and Ed down and ask who they want in the wedding list
  * Bella of course suggests her friends
  * To which Rose knows that it means to just invite Angela and her boyfriend
  * Because she doesn’t like Jessica or Mike and she knows that Bella doesn’t like her
  * The other guests are the police officers from Charlie’s job that Bella knows
  * Rose asks Bella privately if she’d would be comfortable to invite some nomad vampires that they considered family
  * Bella tilts her head before nodding, “I wouldn’t mind really.”
  * Rose asks Carlisle and Esme if she could invite the nomad vamps that they all knew
  * They end up with a compramise with Bella that they can probably livestream the wedding for only the other vampires which Bella agrees
  * Rosalie has Edward try on multiple suits until landing on a dark blue one
  * She lets Bella pick out her dress so that she can at least pick something comfortable.
  * Which she does (the pics below is what she wears)



  


  * She has Emmett, Jasper, and Alice go inform the nomads that are their friends about the wedding and that it’ll be livestreamed
  * This also takes place in a au where Jacob is just a bff
  * She takes Bella to try out cake for the wedding with Jacob because the Pack are also going
  * She ends up giggling at the surprised look from Bella and Jacob as they sees the many options of cake
  * Jacob tries a piece of every cake while Bella takes small pieces
  * Bella chooses a red velvet cake that is 3 layers with chocolate and red icing with a few roses put in for her, while chocolate cake with butterscotch icing for the Pack
  * The Denalis are still invited but she has them visit a week in advance so that Bella can meet them
  * Rose has Bella pick her outfits she wants to wear in the honeymoon and she ignores the screech of horror from Alice as Bella picks out cute little pj shorts with shirts that go well
  * Although, she does get Bella to at least get one pair of lingerie for the first night of the honeymoon
  * It’s a white lace one piece outfit which is



  * She let’s Bella have a few flowers in her bouquet that are from Phoenix
  * The flowers in her bouquet are Periwinkles while also being the ones that are decorating the reception area
  * She makes only Edward make vows for the wedding because he should really show how much he loves Bella
  * Bella just gets told to just say “I love you” so as Edward can have the main attention for a while in the wedding
  * She won’t tell Bella that Edward spent a week deciding on how his vows were going to be
  * Nor will she tell her how many notebooks he went through
  * Nor how much he freaked out about how bad they were, how they didn’t do justice to how he felt for Bella
  * She has Charlie fitted so that he could look adorkable with his daughter
  * She has Ed and Bella decide on the place they wanna honeymoon so as Bella can get a say
  * Their honeymoon is still Isle Esme but at least Bella knows and had decision in that part
  * She helps with the invites which are white but with flower decorations
  * She decides that Bella should have her hair in a side braid with flowers placed on her hair
  * The wedding is not that long while the reception is as long as they want
  * She has Jacob dance with Bella before the final dance
  * She didn’t have Bella wear the garter since she knew it’d be embarrassing for her so she made Bella try and take off Edward’s tie while blindfolded
  * Which everyone found funny
  * She lets Bella leave the reception with a slice of wedding cake, her bowling shirt from the first day of school, and jeans




	17. If Bella Lost her Memories Once Finally Turned - Part 1

  * Bella wakes up only remembering her name but nothing else at all
  * She wakes up and slowly looks around as if afraid of her surroundings
  * Edward slowly walks up to her with Alice behind her since she only sees things fuzzy in Bella’s future
  * Rosalie walks in to comfort Bella if she needed it
  * However, they all notice how she’s looking at all of them as if scared
  * She looks down at her hands and looks confusion taking over her thirst for blood.
  * “Who are you?” she ends up asking in a small voice.
  * Edward weakly chuckles, “Bella, love….you’re joking right?”
  * “W….why are you calling me love? I don’t know you,” she says with a scared voice
  * Alice grips Edward’s hand and starts heaving as she realizes what happened
  * Jasper tries to keep Bella calm but it’s not working
  * “Bella…do you know anyone here? In this room?” he asks her gently as he slowly walked up to her.
  * “N….no. W…where’s Renee? Where’s Charlie?” she asked panicking a little.
  * “Bella, sweetie-”
  * “I’m sorry but please just tell me where am I!”
  * Jasper gently grabs her shoulder and turns her around to look at the mirror he and Emmett brought to the room so that she can look at herself
  * She turns to him in confusion before looking at the mirror curiously
  * She gasps as she sees her bright red eyes
  * “W….what happened?” she whispers scared
  * Esme makes everyone leave the room so as to let Jasper explain what has happened
  * He gently explains to her what happened but is frightened for how more confused she becomes the more he explains
  * “I….I have a child? Where’s my friend Jacob? Can I see him?” she asks with uncertainty
  * He sighs before telling Edward in his mind that it might be hopeless for her to remember anything at all about them
  * Jacob walks in and before he says a word Bella runs up to him and clings to him
  * “W…what’s happening Jake?” she asks weakly.
  * Jacob, having not been informed what happened, looks at Jasper
  * Jasper smiles sadly, “she lost her memory, Jacob.”




	18. If Bella Lost her Memories Once Finally Turned - Part 2

  * Jacob’s eyes widened before hugging Bella close to him
  * He gently tells her his side of the story and smiled softly at how excited she was when she realized she was going to have a baby but she interrupts him
  * “I….I never wanted kids, Jake. You know this.”
  * He smiled sadly, “I know, Bells. Except, you insisted in keeping her.”
  * “Her? I….I had a girl?”
  * “Yeah…yeah you did.”
  * “I….I would’ve thought I’d have a boy. Name him Charlie or Benjamin,” she whispered softly, not knowing a heartbroken family was listening around the house.
  * Edward is just holding R*n*sm** tight to his chest and feels numb once he hears his love say she never wanted children, ever.
  * Rosalie smiled sadly at what Bella just admitted, the newborn just admitted she never wanted a child, but if she did have one she wanted it to be a boy
  * Emmett sitting on the couch brooding because his baby sister just lost her memory and doesn’t remember how she risked her life for the child she gave birth to
  * Esme and Carlisle both are holding each other’s hands tightly since their little girl just woke up and forgot about them
  * Alice…well she’s in shock because she didn’t see this happen at all
  * Jasper watches with a small smile
  * He hoped that Bella would remember everything, but…he doubted it since from what she went through it may be difficult
  * Jasper sighs and smiled softly at Bella
  * “Would…would you like to see her?” he asked her softly
  * Bella looked at him with a bit of a surprised look
  * “See who? It? I….I don’t think….that I can. What you’re telling me is impossible. Me having a child with a vampire is nearly impossible.”
  * Everyone tenses up at what she just called the child she sacrificed her life for, **‘IT!’** they all thought
  * Edward mentally flinches because he heard her call their daughter an **IT** …as if an object or something
  * That and because she basically sounds scared of what she has become and of how disgusted she sounds about the child
  * Leah and Seth are outside and can hear what’s happening
  * Both are shocked at what’s going on
  * Seth whimpers wanting to comfort Bella and see how she is, but he fears that she may not know him
  * Leah is just shocked since this is Bella….before getting together with the Leech and she’s got one thing she desperately wants
  * A child
  * But Bella doesn’t want the child because she never wanted one
  * The whole family hope she gets better
  * They all feel heartbroken when they hear her softly tell Jake, _“I never wanted a child. Neither did I ever want to marry anyone at such a young age.”_




	19. EdBella Fluff

  * Edward ends up having a movie night at Bells house and cuddles with her when it’s prom
  * Whenever he wants to reassure Bella that he loves her he hugs her from behind and squeezes her waist gently and kisses her cheek
  * Bella plays with his hair whenever they are in the meadow
  * Bella and Edward sit under a tree at the meadow whenever they study
  * When it’s their six month anniversary Edward gives Bella a locket as a gift
  * Turns out they have matching ones
  * In Bella’s locket is a picture that Rose had given to her which was of Edward making a silly face
  * In Edward’s locket it’s a picture of Bella smiling with her cheeks light pink
  * Bella gives him a Linkin Park cd while giggling
  * He listens to it in his room while they cuddle but ends up secretly hating it but also liking it because Bells sings along to it softly
  * He mostly hates it because how the music sounds like but doesn’t want to upset Bella so he tells her he likes it
  * When it’s her 18th birthday he gives her a teddy bear as a present saying “mine forever”
  * Whenever he’s thinking he lays his head on her lap and she pets his hair
  * Whenever she’s sad he kisses her cheeks and her scar to make her happy
  * Whenever he’s sad she gives him eskimo kisses (where ya rub your nose against the other person)
  * That or just tackles him into a hug
  * Bella doesn’t really have a nickname for him but does calls him her Romeo when they’re alone
  * His nickname for her is literally My Juliet
  * They of course pick fun at the nicknames
  * He sometimes traces her scar and wonders what could’ve happened if they got there too late
  * He sometimes likes to be the little spoon when they cuddle
  * Bella steals almost all of his sweaters or hoodies whenever she goes to the Cullens house and he always ends up pretending to be cold at school while she snuggles up in a hoodie way too big for her
  * By the time a year has gone into the relationship Ed’s closet is almost empty of his clothes and if he even gets them back it smells like Bella’s shampoo or her scent
  * She traces ‘I love you’ on his palm whenever in their classes
  * He traces it back on her scar to show her that he loves all of her




	20. Esme Reacting to Bella's Incident in New Moon

  * She first hears Alice tell Rose, in her panicked voice, about what she just saw in her vision
  * She freezes and her heart breaks
  * Because Bella was like **_her baby_** to her
  * Bella was small and fragile and Esme saw her so much as the child she should’ve protected
  * And when she hears this her heart breaks because she abandoned **_her baby._**
  * She screams in a shocked voice before getting on her knees and dry sobs before screaming some more
  * She realizes that she failed another child
  * She failed at protecting another child and this one had done what she had done
  * Bella had jumped off a cliff
  * Like she had done after loosing her newborn son
  * Rosalie and Alice try to calm her down before she pushes them roughly aside and runs off
  * She runs faster than when she hunts with her family
  * She just has to see her daughter
  * She needs to know if Bella, the sweet girl she considered her daughter, is alive
  * Just to see if Bella made it
  * She knows it’s not possible, but oh god she hopes she made it
  * She hopes her little girl makes it because then she can beg for forgiveness for leaving her when she most needed them
  * _**‘Why did we listen to Edward? Oh god baby please be alive, please?’**_ are her thoughts
  * She runs so fast that she trips over a root and falls on the dirt while being a few feet from where Jacob and a shaking Bella are at
  * Her clothes are torn and her hair is a mess from how fast she was running and it never noticed as she bumped into tree branches
  * She stands there panting and in a soft voice says, “Bella?”
  * Bella chokes on a sob, “momma?”
  * “I’m here baby,” she says with broken voice and hugs Bella tightly as her sweet girl runs to her in a sprint and clings to her as Bella clings to her just as tight
  * “I’m so sorry” is repeated for 10 minutes straight as Bella sobs in Esme’s lap
  * Esme quickly informs Rosalie that Bella is alive
  * Once the whole family is back well…Esme already informed Bella of her story
  * Bella mostly quiet before asking in a soft voice, “why did you come see if I was ok?”
  * Esme smiles softly, _“because I didn’t want to loose another baby of mine in a way that made me loose my human life.”_




	21. Benjamin and Jacob Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an au where the fucking Demon Child doesn’t exist and Jacob’s been Bells bff. That and really all the covens are visiting to celebrate Edward finally finding his mate that and there’s no fucking fighting between the vamps and wolves

  * Benjamin is 15 ½
  * He’s shorter than Jacob by a few inches
  * They meet in the party where all the covens that the Cullens know are invited to the Cullen house
  * They’re all celebrating the wedding and have a small ceremony of where they witness Bella be turned an hour after the wedding since Edward and Bella agreed to do the transformation after the wedding
  * Jacob felt the pull of the imprinting when he dropped Bella’s bouquet, which he caught during the reception by accident
  * He had bent over to pick it up when Benjamin’s cold hand touched his
  * Both looked up and both felt like they could look at the other’s soul
  * Edward can hair both dorks thoughts and chuckles
  * A month after Bella being a newborn, one that all the covens had to help control because she literally almost went crazy excited at trying to chase some animals among other things
  * Jacob and Bells are hanging out outside sitting on a tree branch when Bella teases him about seeing anyone he likes or is interested in
  * He blushes lightly and tells her of Ben
  * They both end up falling off the tree because of Bella excitedly tackling him
  * He ends up with a sprained wrist and Bella apologizing to him profusely
  * Of course all the vampires were able to hear him but pretend not to but all of them smirk at an embarrassed Ben who would be blushing if he could
  * Benjamin is the one to ask him out by making flowers grow from the palm of his hand
  * The flower was a white rose
  * Jacob accepts
  * Their first date is them just walking along the beach in the rez
  * Jacob introduces Benjamin to Billy after their 5th date
  * Billy was happy that Jacob found his soulmate
  * Their first kiss happens when Benjamin makes Arizona based flowers for Bella and he accidentally makes roses when Jacob compliments him
  * They giggle as dorks and Jacob ends up kissing him softly on the lips
  * Bella helps Jacob figure out what to get for Benjamin and his 1st year anniversary
  * He gets Benjamin a helmet and a leather jacket with Benjamin’s name in it while the helmet says Jacob’s name
  * Benjamin gets him a new motorcycle
  * Sometimes the Cullens can’t find them and they end up finding them in Edward’s old room making out
  * Archie (I’m fine with Archie so yeah…Archie is here) accidentally walked in on them getting handsey and everyone covered their ears at the loud screetch he made before covering his eyes and awkwardly apologized
  * Ben leaves small hickeys in Jacob’s collarbone and neck
  * Eskimo kisses…all. The. Dang. Time
  * Jacob and him cuddle all the time and Jacob is really happy that he can feel cold for a little while
  * Their clothes get so mixed up they end up sharing one closet
  * They get married after 5 years
  * Bella is the maid-of-honor
  * Jacob wears a blue suit
  * Ben wears Egyptian traditional wedding wear




	22. Emmett and Rosalie Adopting

  * Bella is the one to suggest it a month after graduation which was the time Edward accidentally turned her
  * She and Rosalie were talking as they hanged out in her room with Archie getting ready for a date with Jasper
  * She and Archie suggest about adoption since so many children end up without parents or something
  * Rosalie drops her hairbrush in shock
  * _“Oh my god. Why the hell didn’t I think about that?!”_
  * Rosalie hangs with Jacob (he’s still an innocent sweet boy) so as to have Archie not be able to see what their decision would lead to
  * Rosalie and Emmett discuss on where they should look for since surprisingly Forks doesn’t have an orphanage
  * After some help from Bella and Jacob they go to an orphanage in Port Angeles
  * They have Jacob with them of course as to not have Archie spoil the surprise
  * They’re walking around looking at the preteens and the younger ones when they hear a commotion going on as one employee enters with what seems like two newborn babies
  * They’re twin girls
  * _“I’m so sorry. We normally don’t get newborns and well….this is just a giant surprise.”_
  * There’s a note explaining that their mother is a runaway and that they don’t want their twins to live in the streets
  * Rosalie can see that they had just been born a few hours
  * _“M…may I hold them?”_ she asks in a soft voice
  * The employee nods and hands the twin girls to her and Emmett
  * Both feel a pull in their dead hearts as they see the small tuff of blonde hair in their small heads
  * They squirm a little and whimper before calming down as soon as Rose’s fingers lightly brush against their cheek
  * When they opened their eyes they could see a slight difference between the identical twins
  * One had green eyes
  * And the other had chocolate brown eyes
  * Emmett felt a strong need to protect them
  * _“Rose….let’s adopt them,”_ he whispers to her
  * She frowns softly, _“I thought we’d get an older child,”_ she says softly thinking about their decision
  * _“How about both?”_ Jacob offers
  * Rosalie and Emmett think about it before agreeing
  * They tell one of the employees and get the paperwork ready before walking around and looking for a third child
  * All the children mind their business but try to impress them
  * However, their attention is given to a small boy with a burn scar in half his face
  * _“Who’s that?”_ Rosalie asks in shock
  * “That’s….Xavier. His….mother lost custody after the accident.”
  * _“What accident?”_ Emmett asks with a frown
  * “He was left alone at the house with the stove on with a pot of water boiling….it fell on him.”
  * _“How old is he?”_
  * “Seven actually….he’s so small that we were surprised at how old he was.”
  * Rosalie and Emmett quickly whisper that they’ll chose him and the twins
  * They try to make small talk with Xavier and after a few hours, for four days so as all the paperwork is done, they successfully adopted Xavier
  * Xavier’s eyes light up before he starts crying as he hears the news that he’s finally adopted
  * While they sign the paperwork for the twins they also name them
  * Rosabella Clara Hale McCarthy for the one with chocolate brown eyes
  * Emerald Jessie Hale McCarthy for the one with green eyes
  * Xavier smiles with happy tears as he hears his new name being Xavier Hale McCarthy
  * Once they arrive at the Cullen home they’re met with a small surprise which is the whole family in the loving room with boxes of presents
  * And the whole family are surprised when they see Rosalie holding one of the twins, Emmett holding the other twin in one hand and Xavier’s hand in the other
  * Archie and Esme go crazy a little because they literally thought that they’d just get one kid
  * “D….do you want your own house or….?” Esme asks
  * _“Um…we could use a little help so…I guess here.”_
  * The whole family cooe at the twins while Bella and Edward talk with Xavier
  * Rosalie, Esme, Leah, and Bella end up spending a whole day with buying clothes for the twins and Xavier
  * Archie and Jasper are stuck with having to fix furniture while Emmett cares for his kids with the help of Edward and Carlisle
  * Rosalie sings to the twins whenever they’re sleepy and are crying
  * Emmett reads Xavier a bedtime story
  * Emmett is stuck on diaper duty
  * Rosalie and Emmett have difficulty the first time they give a bath to the twins but then Esme helps them out
  * Rosalie carries a camera around to document her small family
  * Although her camera ends up full the very first day after the kids are adopted
  * Rosalie and Esme make meals together to feed Xavier and to fill him up
  * Rosalie finally feels complete with her small family




	23. Bella and Beau Being Twins

  * Even though male/female twins are fraternal, these two surprisingly look a like except for the eyes
  * And the hair since Beau has curly hair like Charlie and Bells has Renee’s kind of wavy hair
  * Beau is older by a minute
  * Both surprisingly have similar scars in their bodies
  * They’re inseparable
  * They hold hands to comfort one another
  * They would never be seen without the other
  * Beau’s middle name is Charlie
  * Both wear flannel
  * They also wear each other’s clothes so much they share one closet
  * They share a room when they go live with Charlie
  * Both were their pride flag earings
  * That and have pride pins on their backpacks as well
  * Beau and Bella have the same classes surprisingly
  * They sit in front of Edward and Rosalie
  * Both felt a small tingle in their throat but didn’t have the feeling of wanting to attack them (la tua cantante isn’t extreme just a small tingle in their throat. Ignore canon)
  * Archie can’t see anything of their future at all from either of the two and freaks out a little when seeing that whenever Ed and Rose are with them they dissapear from his visions
  * Jasper can’t really detect their emotions either
  * Both are talking and are in front of the truck when Tyler’s van almost hits them and both Rose and Edward panic and rush to their side but notice they weren’t hit and try to play it off as them being behind the truck
  * Both of them don’t believe them
  * They’re both hanging in the trunk of the truck when Emmett walks over to them and casually compliment them before just telling them about having a date with Rose and Ed
  * Mostly because his siblings are freaken gay disasters
  * He also went to see Charlie to ask him if his siblings could date his twins
  * And had to explain why his useless gay siblings couldn’t ask for a blessing
  * Charlie just chuckles and agreed to let Ed and Rose date his children
  * And he’s noticed that these two are way too obvious to his siblings staring
  * Both are blushing messes before agreeing
  * Both end up going to the movies
  * They don’t notice Ed or Rose not eating while they eat their popcorn and other food
  * 3 months into them dating both adoptive siblings take the twins to the woods and reveal what they are
  * Both of them are cool with it but freak out inside
  * They may be their bf and gf but the twins stick together like glue
  * Each couples first kiss is after their 10th date
  * Rose and Bella were hanging downstairs on the couch while Beau and Ed are in the bedroom
  * Bell and Beau both agreed to wait until their S/O did the first move
  * Bella and Rose beat Beau and Ed by an hour a week later
  * Their first time was in the Cullen house when everyone went to the movies
  * Ed and Beau did it in the back of the truck after making out
  * Both are 23 or 24 when turned but surprisingly still look 18
  * They look much more alike once turned as well and become much more inseparable
  * They both became teachers
  * Both siblings were smug
  * The family realize Bells is a mental shield when the Denalis come to visit and both Kate and Eleazar noticed how Bells shook Kate’s hand and didn’t get shocked
  * Beau gets a mild shock but doesn’t feel anything when Bella is with him
  * They realize that Beau can mentally project his thoughts by touching people’s hands or cheeks
  * The way they found out was during their first week of being a newborn and Beau kissed Ed’s cheek and held his hand and Edward can see a human memory of Beau’s that he was thinking about
  * It was the first time Edward had kissed him
  * Edward excitedly tells him to show off and he shows a thought of his to each Cullen
  * The memory of the first time Esme called him and Bella her children to Esme
  * A memory of Bella smiling from across the cafeteria when seeing Rose to Rosalie
  * A memory of the him and Bells goofing off with Jasper as they went to a cowboy hat store to Jasper
  * Emmett gets the memory of when he sets his siblings on dates with the twins
  * Carlisle gets the memory of when he comforted them when they both scrapped their knee
  * Archie gets the memory of when he begrudgingly shopped with them at a book store before finding a book he found intriguing
  * They all gasp and hug the twins now that they realized that they both have gifts explaining why everything was odd
  * Mostly since both twins seemed like open books to them and closed off at the same time and their powers explain the reason why
  * They’re all happy and whole




	24. Mexican American!Bella x Jasper Dating

  * Both Charlie and Renee are Mexican American
  * Bella’s middle name is Maria
  * She’s grown up thinking que la Llorona y El Cucuy are real
  * Tambien la Chupacabra
  * She and Renee watch Rosa de Guadalupe while growing up
  * With Charlie she watches La Familia P. Luche
  * While she hanged with Jacob they both watched telenovelas with Billy
  * Their favorite one was Al Diablo con los Guapos
  * And Soy tu Dueña
  * She’s helped Jacob learn Spanish
  * Mike and the other boys witness an angry Bella as she gets out of her truck when she first arrives and yells at Edward at what his problem is
  * _“Pinche niño! Que te ise eh?!”_
  * Everyone felt their necks twitch as they see her get more and more angry
  * When Edward is gone for a week she just thinks it’s because he’s somewhat scared of
  * He is, but only a little
  * Bella likes to wear cute headbands
  * She also has a necklace with a the cross of Jesus but only because her maternal grandmother gave it to her
  * She’s not very religious
  * Jessica gets called _“Yesica”_
  * Lauren gets called _“Laura”_
  * Angela is nicknamed _“La Angelita”_
  * She’s bilingual but sometimes she gets words mixed up and can’t translate well
  * She sometimes slips and while speaking in English she starts to talk in Spanish
  * She speaks much faster in Spanish
  * That and freezes up and tilts her head when trying to remember certain words
  * Edward is about to tell the EMTs’ that she hit her head until he sees her glaring at him to which freaks him out
  * When Mike asks her to ask him to go with her to the Girls Choice Dance she ends up telling _“porque yo cuando la Yesica es mas mejor para tí.”_
  * Mike can understand a little, since he took Spanish during middle school and in broken Spanish asks “porque?”
  * _“Porque ella te gusta menso!”_
  * Mike nods quickly before running off to find Jess as to not anger her
  * Tyler ends up getting a water bottle thrown at him
  * Jasper snickers when he hears the cursing
  * He sometimes feels his stomach tighten whenever he hears her speak Spanish
  * He also smirks when she curses
  * Edward awkwardly talks with her and they slowly become friends
  * He ends up sometimes having to google Spanish words when she starts to ramble in Spanish until Jasper interrupts and translates what she says to him
  * Bella perks up whenever she sees Jasper
  * Jessica and Lauren only know the word “puta” and accidentally use it as to compliment someone but Bella has to stop them and tell them what they mean before they get their ass beat
  * Lauren kind of appreciates Bella for that
  * Jasper and her end up on a date after he asks Charlie if he could date Bella
  * _“No lo se pero te doy mi permiso. Pero si quebras la corazón de mí princessa te doy tu cinchaso.”_
  * Jasper felt utter fear from that, it’s been forever since he remembered Maria but he knew that Mexicans or Latinos can be aggressive and hold on to their words
  * Jasper takes Bella out to the Movies and she ends up eating a small popcorn
  * To which she throws at people who talk
  * _“Que se asen silencio!”_ she whisper hisses at them
  * After the 10th date in the 2 months they’ve been dating Jasper nervously tells her he’s a vampire
  * He flinches as she hits him in the shoulder
  * _“Porque no me dojiste pinche way!?”_
  * He awkwardly tells her why and why he couldn’t tell her and is yelps as she hits him in the back of the head
  * _“Niño menso. No me importa.”_
  * They’ve been together for 5 months and during the summer he tells her his past and ends up getting hit with her chancla after he told her about the war he fought in
  * The rest of the family are surprised at seeing a somehow bruised Jasper and who’s rubbing the back of his head
  * “I….she’s angry because of what I did before I was turned….”
  * A month later she apologizes but he tells her he’s learned from his past
  * Two months later he introduces her to the rest of the family
  * Esme, poor sweet Esme, made Bella mole
  * Which Bella finds disgusting
  * She used to like it, but….the texture just feels icky to her
  * However, Jasper remembered that Bella said her favorite food other than tamales are enchiladas
  * Which Esme had also made
  * Which Bella gladly ate
  * She ends up yelling at them at how could they be cool with Jasper being a confederate
  * Archie hides behind his boyfriend, Edward and whimpers at the angry Mexican American
  * She storms out muttering,
  * _“Pinche gringos no saben como pensar que esto es mal.”_
  * Emmett would get confused whenever they watch soccer since she calls it “fútboll.”
  * She doesn’t know sports and doesn’t care for them unless Charlie is watching
  * One day as they cuddle in the couch in the Cullen house she asks, _“si vampiros son de verdad….los chupacabras son real verdad?”_
  * Jasper honestly doesn’t have an answer and he shrugs
  * _“Eh cuando me convierto en vampira no me puede attackar si yo trato de encontrar a ellos.”_
  * The rest of the vampire frown when she says that and Jasper ends up translating since Bella thought they could understand her
  * They may be a few centuries old but they haven’t picked up some languages
  * _“Pinche puto!”_ she yells at James and Victoria when they see her with the Cullens
  * Laurent eyes her and winks at Jasper since he can see them work
  * They all panic when James says the hunt is on but Bella just rolls her eyes
  * “ _Ay yayay, estos gringos no saben ni miarda,”_ she mutters as she drags Jasper to her house
  * _“Papí, un greasy white boy me esta….he’s stalking me,”_ she says
  * _“No estaras hablando de tu novio mija? Porque tu fuiste que aceptabas de ser su novia,”_ he said with a playful smirk
  * She pouts and he sighs realizing she was being honest, _“estos gringos no saben nada entonces en como arreglar cosas. No me sorprende.”_
  * He takes a swig from his corona and gets out his belt that has spikes
  * Rosalie and Bella are the only ones that don’t flinch when hearing James being hit
  * Bella mostly because she’s been on the receiving end a few times but not this major
  * Rose just because she admits it looks amazing to see a vampire being hurt
  * _“Chingado este gringo. Tan esqueroso. Maldito feo,”_ Charlie mutters as James runs off after the beating from Charlie
  * Victoria hisses at him and before she tries to go after Bella, James stops her and warns her why
  * She winces a little
  * Then kills James before following Laurent to the Denalis
  * Jacob and her are just friends"
  * Archie ends up sometimes in a bizarre conversation between Jasper and Bella where they talk in Spanish and throw in a few English words
  * Jasper ends up taking her to a closed pool which they sneak into and end up making out
  * Embarrassingly enough he gets turned on by her calling him pet names in Spanish
  * _“Mí amor”_
  * _“Corazon”_




	25. How The Honeymoon Should've Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making this since I literally don’t see how Meyer would make Ed top when our beautiful Bella would wreck his ass because she needs to let out a lot of anger. Also in these headcanons Bells and Jake are friends and Rose planned the wedding. Also Archie and Jasper’s powers can’t work on Bells either also forgot which url told me to make this so here y'all go

  * Bella has Rosalie and Jacob laughing their asses off as she smugly, but with a light blush in her face, tells them what she needs for the honeymoon
  * Rosalie agrees since Jasper has literally told her how annoyed Bells gets when Ed does his annoying shit
  * She packs Bella a few handcuffs
  * A few blindfolds made of silk, although there’s one made of cotton
  * Jacob promises her to not let Archie (from now on my headcanons shall have Archie. Archie is better) call Edward to warn Ed until he remembers that Archie can’t see crud when someone is around Bells
  * Rosalie packs many toys for Bella to use on Edward
  * She also packs many sweatpants and flannel for Bells to wear so that she can be comfortable
  * Jacob jokingly gives her a leash and a collar
  * Rosalie also packs a few fun outfits for Bella to wear
  * Once Bella and Edward reach Isle Esme, Bella is the one to drag him by his collar to the room
  * She winks at Edward and walks to the bathroom warning Ed not to look at her luggage
  * She comes back out wearing a cute white button up shirt and black panties and blushes lightly as she walks up to Edward and pushes him on the bed
  * They make out for 5 minutes to which Bella pulls away and goes to her luggage
  * Edward, somehow dizzy, before he can react, has a silk blindfold thrown at him
  * He curiously looks up and sees a shyly smirking Bella hold up a pair of handcuffs
  * _“Blindfold. Put it on and lay on your stomach. **Now.”**_
  * Edward gulps seeing the smirk in Bella’s face and does so
  * His hands are handcuffed behind his back
  * Bella put on a somewhat small strap on that seemed like a good start
  * The next day she wakes up with a nervous Edward who’s looking through his luggage while wearing only boxers
  * Turns out Rose only packed him speedo underwear to put on
  * That and really see through shirts with speedo shorts
  * So Edward is stuck having to either go hunt naked or in speedos and his smug wife is just watching him in amusement
  * If he was human he would be blushing deeply
  * He’s a whining mess as she preps him so that she can watch him ride the dragon d*ld*
  * He’s glad that he’s a vamp because if he was human he’d be a freaken mess (it’s really thick btw….)
  * He’s really glad he’s made of stone
  * Bella blushes lightly but ends up teasing him by saying once she’s turned his ass is hers
  * After a while he starts to feel really tired and sore somehow
  * He decides the next day to have Bella loose her v-card after deciding to discuss it with her
  * Which she’s fine with
  * She rides him of course while he wears the collar
  * He whines while she rides him since his hands are cuffed behind him
  * She also pulls on the collar if he goes a little rough
  * After they’re done he turns her after getting permission from her
  * Really loud whines can be heard three days after she was bit
  * And some screams
  * Mostly from him
  * Surprisingly the handcuffs are strong enough to not break out of
  * That and the only thing ruined around the small home is the pillows in the bed
  * And some of the bedsheets
  * Edward is extremely sore somehow
  * He yelps whenever Bella slaps his butt
  * Whenever Bella lets him be inside her she usually rides him of course
  * Which turns him on
  * Whenever he annoys her she makes him ride the dragon d*ld*
  * The clean up crew come and find to see Bella pretending to sleep in the couch while Edward is in the shower
  * They find some of the toys (which are clean by the way) and have to hold from laughing
  * Edward really can’t keep up whenever she uses a thick strap on him
  * He’s a mess when she uses the strap on
  * Among other toys
  * When they come back home from the honeymoon Bella is wearing her bowling shirt and jeans while Edward is wearing a hoodie and jeans that he had to pay one of the clean up crew to buy for him
  * Jasper senses both of their emotions and laughs his ass off
  * Rosalie and Bella high five each other




	26. Rosella and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question me and this au has the pack be friends with the Cullens since both groups are fascinated by one another also Jake is BFFs with Bella and this au imprinting means being a godfather or godsibling to the person they imprint

  * Bella and Rosalie were hanging out at the Cullens house while the rest of the guys were at prom
  * Carlisle and Esme were out watching a movie
  * They were cuddled up together in Rose’s room when they started to make out
  * Eventually it lead to Rosalie eating Bella out who was a whimpering mess
  * Rose loved hearing Bella whimper and moan as she ate her girlfriend out
  * This goes on for the majority of summer before and during the first semester of senior year before Bella started to get any sign of morning sickness
  * She faints while with the pack and Seth catches her and everyone gets worried since Bella never faints unless she’s around blood
  * They have Carlisle check her over and frowns since nothing seems wrong with Bella
  * Up until she throws up in the bathroom and complains about being sleepy
  * He brings Rosalie into his office and asks them awkwardly what have they’ve been doing the entirety of the summer
  * Rosalie glances at a lightly blushing Bella before Bella sighs
  * _“She’s been eating me out.”_
  * Rosalie nods at what Bella said
  * Carlisle hands Bella a pregnancy test, _“I know it may seem crazy but I don’t know what else to do.”_
  * Bella frowns and goes to the bathroom to use it
  * A few minutes later a nervous looking Archie walks in, “w…what’s happening?”
  * Bella comes out looking a little bit pale holding the test between her hands and gulps before shakily handing it to her girlfriend
  * Rosalie and Carlisle look at it and Rose drops it in shock as soon as she sees the positive sign
  * Archie’s eyes widen before starting to hyperventilate
  * _“Archie! Calm down!”_
  * “I’m not prepared for this at all!”
  * Rosalie slaps him which makes him whimper at the slap but calms him down a bit
  * _“I…I’m pregnant,”_ Bella said weakly
  * Rosalie quickly hugs her, _“hey. Bells. Sweetie. Don’t worry! You have all of us.”_
  * Bella groans, _“I’m 17! How am I going to break this to Charlie? What’s the freaken cover story?”_
  * Once the pack have been informed about what’s going on, and after some confusion from Sam and the others, and the rest of the family have been informed, they make a plan to say how Bella got pregnant
  * Jacob suggests that Carlisle can fake some records of Bella having a doctors appointment with a gynecologist who may have accidentally inseminated her
  * Carlisle rubs the back of his neck and has Jasper make some fake papers with his lawyer which would be ready in a week
  * A week later they get a doctor who’s and doesn’t mind being blamed for what happened
  * Bella of course pretends to be fine up until the appointment
  * Good thing her morning sickness is still going on and she and and a concerned Charlie go to see why she’s sick
  * The doctor that was chosen to be blamed for “accidentally inseminating” her awkwardly informs them of what he did
  * Charlie’s eyes widen and starts pacing back and forth panicking a little before calming down
  * _“Whatever your decision is Bells…I support you kiddo,”_ he said softly as he hugged her
  * Bella hugs him back and admits she’d keep the child
  * News has gone out of course but Emmett and Jasper made sure to make everyone to be quiet about Bella being pregnant
  * Jessica, Angela, and Mike are the only ones to congradulate Bella
  * Every teacher is given a glare by Rose whenever they notice Bella falling asleep in class
  * Rosalie likes to lay her head on Bella’s flat tummy and just speaks to the little fella
  * Bella’s cravings are weird, mostly egg related
  * The first check up for the baby is in the Cullens home
  * Carlisle informs Rose and Bella that their little miracle was conceived in September 9
  * They both grip each other’s hands remembering the day, it was a great “study session” for both of them
  * Anyone who doesn’t know about Bella being pregnant are surprised when they’re told cuz even after 6 months her tummy still somewhat flat, she does have a small noticeable bump though
  * Emmett and Archie like to just….poke her tummy whenever Esme measures her waist to put it in a scrapbook
  * At 3 months Rosalie feels slight movement from Bella’s tummy (I’ve been told this repeatedly by my Mexican mother that if it moves before the 4th month it’s a boy….I believe)
  * Rosalie excitedly smiles and squeals
  * Rosalie has Jacob store snacks in his home for when Bella visits the pack
  * They’ve picked out the names a month or two before Bella was due
  * Rory Ivan Swan-Hale
  * Or Rosemund Ivanna Swan-Hale
  * Bella and Rose would cuddle and Rose mostly ends up rubbing circles on Bella’s small tummy
  * Edward can somewhat hear static a little when with Bella
  * He thinks it may be the baby
  * He records some music and makes it into a cd for Bella to listen to with headphones placed on her belly
  * The baby moves a little but whenever Bella listens to Linkin Park and MCR the baby moves a bit more
  * Bella’s tummy of course isn’t noticeable and of course a small bump but Archie cooes at how Bella looks like she’s glowing
  * Bella ends up blushing a little
  * Of course both dorks and the rest of the family witness her tummy stretch a little when Bella is 6 to 9 months pregnant and they see her tummy stretch a little
  * Emmett of course is careful around Bella
  * He doesn’t care that Bella’s tummy is small, he’s watched many psas and one involved a drunk man causing a pregnant woman to misscarry
  * So he’s overprotective 24/7
  * Bella doesn’t mind of course
  * The pack don’t mind keeping an eye on her and when she visits they make her sit in the couch or on a chair and have Seth sit next to her
  * Leah is happy for Bella
  * Rosalie helps Bella not get stressed over school and such by helping her study
  * Bella excitedly tells Rose that she can’t wait for college so that she can study for a teaching major
  * Bella likes to rub her own tummy while she’s alone with just Rosalie
  * Emmett buys way too many clothes with Archie’s help and Rose has to stop them from buying more clothes than necessary
  * _“All of these are newborn clothes you dummies! And we aren’t letting you change the baby every hour since that may stress out our little nudger,”_ Rosalie told them with her arms folded
  * Of course Esme is having a fun time knitting clothes for the little kiddo
  * June 6th is the due date Carlisle told them and Rosalie and Bella are somewhat glad
  * Charlie keeps giving Bella random little onesies that Bella used to wear as a baby and Bella is so touched and hugs him tightly
  * Jacob and the pack sneak her a few snacks and chocolate since Rosalie and Esme told Bella that she can’t have any
  * Seth likes to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to Bella’s tummy whenever Bella is asleep which causes the kiddo to move a bit or calm down a lot
  * The Cullens and Pack kind of get weirded out when her cravings get weird
  * They all mentally gagged as she drank pickle juice with hot Cheetos
  * Eventually the Pack get curious and try some of whatever Bella eats and find it good
  * Bella goes into labor a week before the delivery date but at least it was while she and Charlie were in a party in the Cullens home with the pack
  * Forgot to mention that Charlie found out about them all and just went along with it fine and all
  * Thankfully enough Rose and Bella had already planned for a home birth
  * Charlie encourages Bella that she can do it and all that
  * Twins were born
  * Both being boys really and identical except for the hair
  * One had Rosalie’s blonde hair
  * The other had Bella’s brown hair
  * The one with blonde hair was named Roman Benjamin Swan-Hale
  * The one with brown hair was named of course Rory Ivan Swan-Hale
  * Bella and Rose of course were surprised
  * And the rest of the family and pack
  * Carlisle guessed that one of them was blocking the other during check ups
  * They have somewhat low body temp because of the vampire genes and somewhat smell a little vamp but other than that they both are very human
  * They of course look like mini Bella’s since they have her eyes but once they start to grow Charlie and the others notice they take after Bella with a bit of Rosalie here and there
  * Unfortunately both got her clumsiness
  * But the whole family love them nonetheless
  * Jacob imprinted on Rory so of course meaning he was his godfather. Leah imprinted on Roman so she’s his godmother and both spoil them with hugs other then their mothers




	27. Edward Eating Out Bells

  * The first time he ate her out was during her 18th birthday
  * He agreed with Archie that the family would just hand her their gifts whenever she came over to visit as to make her a little less self-conscious
  * They had been studying when they took a break and Bella stretched a bit on the bed
  * Her pants lowered a little to show her white panties that had bows on them for decorations
  * Edward noticed them and instantly looked away, mostly because he really wanted to make love to Bella but he wanted to wait
  * However, his thoughts have been mostly about him eating out his girlfriend
  * And seeing her beautiful pale skin he decided he might as well give her something pleasant
  * He told her there is exception and that he would like to just eat her out
  * Bella blushes before nodding shyly
  * He starts to kiss her neck before going lower and kissed her stomach before growling playfully at her pants before taking them off gently
  * He chuckles and softly kissed her cheek and in embarrassed voice says, _“I love your panties love.”_
  * She giggles and sits up and playfully pushes him and pouts, _“they’re the only ones that Archie thought looked cute for me the other underwear he gave me were just plain.”_
  * _“I guess I’ll have to thank my brother for these,”_ he playfully tells her
  * The rest of the night is spent with her whimpering and gripping the sheets
  * During Christmas his gift is just him eating her out before letting her suck him
  * For Valentine’s day he eats her out while in the meadow after he gave her a box of chocolate
  * The only way she squeals is when he goes rough
  * Which is when she’s on her time of the month
  * Boy be at it vigorously
  * He loves seeing her toes curl up when she’s close to cumming
  * That and her thighs and legs shaking
  * He lets her ride his face during finals week as to take off the stress
  * His hair is a little ruffled up
  * He sometimes leaves bruises in between her thighs
  * That and some hickeys that he makes sometimes but with just his lips
  * Once Bella is turned (and because I prefer the mental projector hdc someone made she has it here) she likes to touch Edward’s cheek and send him a memory of the first time he ate her out
  * She mostly does it so that he can have something to focus on instead of hearing other people’s thoughts
  * He ends up much to her amusement requesting her to do it most of the time
  * Other than his cheek she holds his hand to show memories
  * On their honeymoon he ends up eating her out as soon as they got to the isle




	28. Protective Edward

  * He is extremely protective or Rosalie once Carlisle brings her
  * He of course has Carlisle ask Rosalie to give consent to be changed
  * Rosalie is loosing consciousness but she has an idea of what’s going on and agrees
  * He of course goes with her when she goes to hunt down her abusers
  * He helps her harm the men
  * Whenever the two are out walking in a city Edward grips her hand as in a protective manner when men look at her
  * Eventually they both hunt down men and eventually anyone who was an abuser
  * Rosalie witnesses him drink the blood of many evil people
  * Edward eventually becomes protective of his adoptive mother as well since men also look at her when she’s alone
  * Once Emmett is turned he is overprotective of his brother and ends up in a cuddle pile with the family after Emmett freaks out after seeing a bear
  * Whenever they move to a new school Edward looks out for the smaller students who may be targeted to be bullied
  * Once in Forks he’s a bit protective of Angela and he befriends her and they both are just nerds and once Bella comes to Forks she’s glad that at least they get along well
  * Once the pack start to shift and since of course everyone is in friendly terms Edward and Esme become somewhat protective of them
  * Especially with Seth
  * With Bella he somewhat is but he knows Bella is tough so he lets her be but she’s the one to be overprotective of him a bit
  * He’s protective of Leah whenever she visits Bella
  * He ends up confronting Sam and tells him how it’s not good for Leah to be in the pack with a leader who’s with her cousin and is bossing her around
  * Sam sighs and nods
  * He’s very protective to almost his whole family




	29. The Cullen Siblings With Reverse Powers - Part 1

  * Rose can hear people’s thoughts
  * Edward can see the future
  * Alice can feel people’s emotions and such
  * Jasper has the extra strong strength
  * Emmett doesn’t have one
  * Edward sees Bella in his visions weeks before she arrives to Forks
  * He instantly panics a little but is intrigued
  * Alice’s personality is similar to Jasper’s since she feels all the emotions from the students and her family
  * Rose can hear the kids at school and such
  * Edward was the one who saw Alice join their family with Jasper and warned Carlisle
  * Alice was turned another way
  * Rose can hear how love sick Edward is of Bella and shakes her head in amusement
  * Edward stops is stupid decisions by checking the outcomes of them
  * Alice having small smiles and looking weak because of all the emotions but feeling happy and gratitude when with Jasper




	30. The Cullen Siblings With Reverse Powers - Part 2

  * Esme is a physical shield while Bella’s is still mental
  * Rosalie’s was changed in a different way because as a human she could hear Royce’s thoughts and his friends as she walked towards the alley
  * She called off the wedding after that
  * She got turned after a car accident and met Carlisle in the morgue similar to Esme
  * Esme got turned at 22 because she fell off a tree and her spine landed on a rock
  * Emmett is found by both Rosalie and Carlisle
  * Edward sees the vision minutes before the van almost hits Bella and ends up stalling Bella by talking to her about books




	31. TThe Cullen Siblings With Reverse Powers - Part 3

  * Edward saw his family get sick and instantly knew what Carlisle was when he met the doctor
  * He’s the one to tell Carlisle that if he gets much sicker to turn him to what he is
  * He’s less emoand shit since he knew what was to happen with him
  * Rosalie could hear people’s thoughts as a human but stayed quiet about them as too not startle anyone
  * She became clear that Royce wasn’t the one for her once she heard his disgusting thoughts about her
  * She ends up in a car crash and can hear Carlisle’s thoughts and before Carlisle can think of anything she hears his thoughts about how she’ll suffer as a human since her spine was broken
  * She begs him to turn her, she doesn’t care that she’ll be frozen in time
  * She wants to walk and be alive and well. Not be a burden to her family while she’s stuck in a wheelchair
  * Carlisle informs her family that she died from the injuries in the crash and moves away a week after she’s turned but Edward informs the family of a vision he got of Royce’s fiancé to who is an old friend of Rose who he saw in the hospital
  * Rose of course drags Edward with her so that both adopted siblings murder the group of rapists since she hears in their thoughts that her friend hasn’t been the only victim
  * They sneak money in to all the victims thanks to Rosalie reading their thoughts
  * Once they get back both Carlisle and Esme are happy for them to doing a good thing
  * Edward has a vision of small petite girl with a blonde male, he’s confused at what it means since sometimes his powers work in small snippets
  * Alice and Jasper are drinking the blood of a hiker when the Cullens meet them
  * Alice grips Jasper’s arm as she’s suddenly filled with a bit too much emotions
  * They’re informed by Edward that these two will become part of the family
  * Alice and Jasper get to know them and they share their powers
  * Alice was more inclined to cause trouble by accidentally slipping since the person was bleeding from the leg and the family had gone to hunt she had a slip 




	32. Royal and Beau Dating

  * Royal is top. No fighting we know this
  * Beau hides his face on Royal’s chest whenever he’s embarrassed
  * Royal buys Beau things for his truck because he knows how much his boyfriend loves it
  * He gives Archie the death stare whenever he begs Beau to let him dress him
  * Because no that’s his boyfriend and you can’t see him naked.
  * Will go out to arcade dates and win stuffed animals for Beau
  * Beau would play with Royal’s hair as they cuddle
  * Royal buys Beau random merch from his favorite bands
  * Edyth ends up having to politely tell Royal to stop thinking about Beau when they hunt
  * Only because she can see how hopelessly in love her brother is




	33. More Royal and Beau Dating

  * Royal plays with Beau’s hair while he’s asleep
  * Royal doesn’t take Beau to prom because unlike a fucking nosy midget boy he respects Beau’s boundaries
  * Instead they spend the night at the Beau’s house cuddling.
  * Which leads to a heated make out session
  * Beau will sometimes steal Royal’s hoodies or jackets.




	34. Twilight!Life and Death But Royal and Beau are Dating

  * Beau and Edyth become friends after she admits what she is
  * Royal learns Beau plays for the other team when Jeremy and Mackayla curiously ask him if he’d go to the dance
  * To which he said, “I would but girls aren’t my forte.”
  * And he blushes lightly when he says this
  * Edyth pouts but is fine that he likes guys
  * Royal in the other hand becomes interested in this tiny clumsy boy (remember I made him short af in one of my headcanons and that he has freckles)
  * He asks Edyth random stuff about him which surprises her
  * The reason being that she didn’t think that he’d be curious about Beau
  * Beau is visiting the Cullens home when Royal sees him and felt his breathing stop
  * Beau was wearing a hoodie and black ripped jeans with converse
  * And Royal finds it in himself taking a deep breath before asking him out on a date
  * Beau is blushing lightly before agreeing
  * Royal ends up asking Charlie permission to date Beau
  * Their first date is them walking around at a park
  * Their first kiss is after their 10th date
  * Which was when they came back to the Cullens home and they were just hanging out in the living room before seeing that it was raining
  * Beau was sitting in Royal’s lap while scrolling through Tumblr while Royal is playing with Beau’s hair and smiles softly
  * He finds it cute in how he causes Beau’s heart to skip a beat
  * “Can I kiss you?” he asks with a gentle voice startling Beau a little before he blushes
  * “Yeah….of course silly,” he mumbles shyly before Royal gently grabs his chin and kisses him softly in the lips
  * The kiss becomes a little heated before Royal grazes Beau’s neck and pulls away from a blushing Beau
  * Beau giggles softly before kissing Royal in the cheek and gets on his phone again
  * The rest of the Cullens come running in excitedly saying how there’s about to be a thunderstorm
  * Royal gives Beau a piggy back ride while heading to their place where they play baseball
  * Royal gives Beau soundproof headphones and hugs Beau’s waist as his family play baseball and enjoys listening to his boyfriend’s heart beat.
  * He panics when Archie tells them about the nomads
  * He holds Beau’s waist as James grins seeing Beau
  * He and the rest of the family panic and it ends up happening like it did in Twilight
  * Except he calmly tells Charlie he’s going out on a trip with the Cullens
  * Victoria is the one to confront him
  * She smirks and has him pinned down as she straddles him before telling him about how James was surprised to see the other short male in the Cullen family
  * Beau’s right wrist is sprained while his left ankle is as well while his middle finger is broken
  * The Cullens come right after Victoria bit Beau in the neck
  * Royal kisses Beau’s forehead and comforts him before draining the venom out
  * _“It’ll be ok baby.”_
  * Beau wakes up at the hospital and sees his wrist and ankle are wrapped up
  * His neck has a neck brace
  * Royal was holding his hand as he slept and smiles as he woke up
  * Beau’s throat hurts to talk so he writes in a whitboard to Royal
  * Royal ends up taking Beau to Port Angelas on Prom night and buys him all the Led Zeppelin albums to his hearts content
  * That and some books as well
  * They don’t notice that they’ve gone past James who’s hiding in an alley
  * Laurent has gone to Denali




	35. New Moon!Life and Death with Royal and Beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this au takes place where the Cullens and any vamp is welcome to the Rez as long as they don’t attack the Natives

  * Surprisingly the bite that Victoria made in the dance studio stayed
  * It looks a lot like a bite mark so Beau doesn’t like it sometimes
  * Until he remembers Royal likes to lay his head on where the scar is and smiles softly when he touches it
  * The bitemark sparkles a little as well and is somewhat cold but soft to the touch
  * Royal hangs with Beau’s friends
  * He only likes Angel (I don’t give a flying fuck that his name is Allen, it’s Angel now)
  * Angel likes Royal and teases Beau in art class about how adorable they are
  * Royal likes to hold Beau’s hand during lunch
  * When it’s his birthday Archie tells him to just take Beau to see a movie or something
  * He does and he teases Beau that he’s getting older
  * Beau just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek
  * They end up making out in a supply closet
  * Beau gets a small bruise in his collar bone and blushes lightly
  * Royal frowns a little but kisses it softly
  * The three day ignoring is just because it’s sunny
  * Beau and Julie start to hang out again
  * Royal and Beau find the motorcycles and take it to Julie as to let her use the parts but Royal has an idea that he and Julie can fix it up for all three of them can ride them
  * Julie finds out about the Cullens being vamps when she sees Beau’s scar
  * She’s fine with it but gets overprotective of Beau
  * James of course stalks them a little but doesn’t bother anyone
  * He tries to attack Beau while he’s outside planting flowers (like I said in my hdcs fixing up L&D his hobbies are gardening)
  * He only attacks because Beau’s blood smalled delicious to him
  * Julie and the pack tear James off of Beau right before he bites Beau in the arm
  * Beau hugs Julie very tightly
  * Royal hugs Julie as well
  * The Cullens have a cook out with The Pack
  * Beau and Julie ride the motorcycle once she’s done with them
  * Royal helps Beau learn how to ride it though
  * Beau and Royal help braid the pack’s hair while Archie fixes their outfit choice to have them wear those tear away pants




	36. Jasper and Beau Dating

  * Jasper feels his dead heart tighten whenever he sees Beau and frowns when he can’t really detect his emotions (he’s a mental shield so….Archie and his powers don’t work on him)
  * Edyth helps set them up and smiles as they get along
  * Jasper of course got permission from Charlie to date Beau
  * He kind of scared of how Charlie may react
  * On their first date Jasper gives him a flower
  * They also end up having a picnic in Edyth’s meadow
  * Jasper gives a lot of forehead kisses to Beau
  * Which happens a lot since I headcanon that Beau is a short cutie (probably 5 or 4'10….short guys are cute alright?)
  * Beau always sits on Jasper’s lap whenever they’re together
  * Jasper leaves Beau a few hickeys but on his shoulder blades
  * Eventually some find their way into his neck and thighs
  * Jasper groans happily as Beau runs his fingers through his hair
  * Beau likes to be the big spoon as they cuddle
  * But is fine with being the little spoon
  * Whenever they argue Jasper pulls Beau into a hug because Beau has the tendency to tear up as he gets angry
  * The thing with Joss and Victor kind of happen but Jasper finishes them off before they could even leave
  * Laurent is glad and happy and is informed about the Denalis
  * Royal teases Jasper about falling for a human but is happy for his brother
  * Beau whines whenever Jasper calls him Darling and blushes
  * Their first time is during senior prom and they did it in the back of Beau’s truck
  * They were looking up at the stars and one thing led to another and then clothes were being pulled off and Beau’s pants were barely down to his knees before Jasper went crazy
  * Small gasps, moans, and “I Love Yous” were exchanged between thrusts
  * Jasper groans as he speeds up his thrusts and Beau ends up gripping his boyfriend’s hair
  * Beau is a blushing and whining mess through the whole thing but mostly because he loves it
  * The whole family are happy for them when Jasper proposes to Beau when he turned 20
  * It was a small wedding that Royal and Archie helped plan
  * Just a few of Beau’s family members and friends are there while some covens that the Cullens know are there
  * So is Maria who’s happy for her ex
  * Jasper and Beau go to Isle Esme after getting Beau the necessary shots
  * The first night Beau wears Jasper’s dress shirt and boxers and winks at his husband who playfully growls at him
  * They end up destroying the couch mostly because Jasper was controlling from f*cking his husband’s brains out
  * Beau is a blushing and giggling mess when he wakes up on top of the couch pillows next to Jasper who was stroking his husband’s hair
  * Once Beau is changed Jasper excitedly hugs him and kissed him a little rough




	37. A/N

I'm deleting my twilight blog so those are all my headcanons from there that I posted. Feel free to send me requests because I have no clue on what to do next.


	38. Vamp!Beau and Human!Edythe

  * Edyth and her family live in Chicago before her mother decides they should move to Forks
  * Luckily Edyth’s father got a job in a place called Forks City Attorney where they were going to live at
  * They get there in the beginning of the second semester and Edyth already feels extremely awkward and stuff as she walks around the unfamiliar area
  * Allen sees her before walking beside her and shyly asks if she needed any help getting around to which she smiled softly at him and nods
  * She also has a bit of a Chicago accent
  * Mackayla is willing to be friends with her and stuff
  * She smiles shyly at Jeremy during their shared classes and tries not to get annoyed as he talks non stop to her
  * She sits with Allen and the rest during lunch
  * She’s eating her lunch from home when she suddenly sees them
  * 4 pale and beautiful people, 2 blonde, and 2 dark haired ones
  * She looks away after a seeing them and taps Allen’s shoulder.
  * _“Who are they?”_ she asks curiously
  * _“Those are the Cullens. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jessamine Hale, they’re fraternal twins. They’re Dr.Cullen’s children from a previous marriage. The two dark haired ones are Mr. Cullen’s adopted nephew and niece, his sister died during a car accident and got custody over them when he was in his late 20s if I’m correct. He adopted them before they were put on foster care actually.”_
  * Edyth looks over at them and notice how none of them got lunch until she rationalizes that they must have already eaten before coming to the cafeteria
  * Suddenly she looks back at the door and she lightly blushes seeing another pale figure enter the cafeteria.
  * He was short, 4'10 perhaps, and had dark brown hair that reached his chin in waves, some red could be seen when the florescent light shined on his hair. He wore a MCR t-shirt and ripped jeans
  * _“Who’s that?”_ she asks curiously before looking away
  * _“Oh? That’s Beau. Beau Swan, he’s their youngest cousin by a few months actually. His dad, Charlie Swan, is Mr. Cullen’s brother-in-law. Which makes him cousins with Eleanor and Archie,”_ Allen explains and waves at Beau as the he short vampire sees them and waves awkwardly.




End file.
